Seizures of various kinds, epileptic or otherwise, are neurological disorders that can be severely debilitating and/or dangerous to the individual and/or others. Epilepsy is characterized by the occurrence of seizures, in particular episodic impairment, loss of consciousness, abnormal motor phenomena, psychic or sensory disturbances. Research has found that its prevalence is high worldwide, particularly in less economically developed nations, suggesting that epilepsy sufferers may be in excess of one hundred million, worldwide.
An electroencephalogram (EEG) test is used for detecting abnormalities related to electrical activities of the brain. An EEG tracks and records brain wave patterns. In this procedure, conventionally, small metal discs with thin wires (electrodes) are placed on the scalp, wherein these wires from the electrodes are connected to the electroencephalograph (EEG) machine which then sends signals to a computer to process and record the results. The EEG machine detects and amplifies the electrical signals and records them onto a paper or computer. The test takes about an hour to a day. The electrodes are removed at the end of the test. This procedure is typically conducted in a healthcare facility or a diagnostic laboratory.
Video EEG test records the electrical activity of the brain on an EEG and simultaneously records a video of the physical manifestation of the seizure activity of the individual. The neurologist reads the EEG chart and views the video of the seizure to determine the nature of the seizure and come to a diagnosis. Research has proven beyond doubt that video EEG is a better diagnostic tool compared to traditional EEG.
Video EEG tests may be done at home or in a hospital setting. Video EEG monitoring duration ranges from a few hours to a week. Multiple sessions may often be required to reach the best diagnosis. Continuous monitoring is effective in cases where there are frequent seizures or the seizure activity can be triggered in a diagnostic setting, for example, by using flashing lights. An event button is activated by the subject, technologist or caregiver to mark the start and end of the seizure event(s).
In a typical procedure, the individual is placed in a room with the epilepsy monitoring unit with facilities for EEG, audio and video recording. The operator attaches several small patches (electrodes) to the subject's scalp. Wires from the electrodes are connected to the electroencephalograph (EEG) machine. The machine detects and amplifies the electrical signals and records them onto a paper or computer.
Increasingly, wireless systems are being used in monitoring rooms and few of the existing arts have been enumerated below.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,214,453 B2 discloses multiple cameras and microphones to be used in a home setting that are examined from various locations in the form of a home for long term ambulatory EEG monitoring. Video EEG monitoring with multiple cameras and microphones is no longer limited to a cabled hospital type setting. This device could also be utilized by hospitals to conduct video monitoring from any hospital type room.
CN 203776901 U discloses a electroencephalograph including a movable control console on a machine body, universal rotation shafts, rubber wheels, a computer comprising of a mouse, a keyboard and a computer table. This video electroencephalograph is simple in structure and convenient to use, time-saving and labor-saving in brain wave acquisition when neuropathy of a subject is treated, and relieves work difficulty of medical staff.
WO 2005098726 A2 discloses a device that includes not only a client program that runs on a computer with a standard operational system but also a portable device (hardware) and embedded software for analog digital conversion of electrical signals and mechanical values (blood pressure). This reference enables measurement of the electrical signals and mechanical values of the subject such as ECG/EEG/Blood pressure which are controlled by appropriate hardware and the embedded program. Video information of the subject in a real time is generated by standard system for video conferencing. The standard system for video conferencing on the subject's side establishes communication with the standard system for video conferencing at specialist medical doctor practice after commutation of communication channels enabled by web-agent at the host computer. Precisely, invention is about portable ECG EEG device, standard digital blood pressure and standard system for video conferencing that can be controlled from a remote personal computer, PDA, cell phone or similar device that runs client program or equivalent of client program and communicates with server program through the Internet or other type of public or private network.
None of the above related prior art discloses the tracking (monitoring) of subject without the intervention of a technologist or caregiver. During a seizure attack, there is every possibility of the subject going out of focus of the camera, due to the natural movement as well as involuntary movement or falls during seizures. It can then only be refocused by the technologist or a caregiver. Additionally, the prior art does not provide for a simultaneous focus on any specific part(s) or multiple parts(s) of the subject's body during a seizure episode. Moreover, the prior art does not disclose detecting an obstruction between the subject and the camera.